<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flower talk by grayveyard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166236">flower talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayveyard/pseuds/grayveyard'>grayveyard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, im bad at tagging, no beta hahhahahah, some trivial exchange over flowers heart emoji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayveyard/pseuds/grayveyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“so. what are they saying,"</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>“the flowers. what are they saying?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flower talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a part of an AU! not exactly the main plot, but nothing major will be mentioned. a thing of the AU is that muku's a son of the minor goddess, <a href="https://greekgodsandgoddesses.net/goddesses/achelois/">achelois</a>. both of them are around the age of 20</p><p>inspired by a scene from ff7r &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>there was nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p> </p><p>the day passed by quickly with azami working as always, muku doing whatever his heart desires at the moment while he waited for azami to come home. to no surprise, the pink haired male chose to tend to the flowers in the new garden just in azami's backyard. checking the garden became a habit since muku himself asked to grow a few flowers, seeing how the flowers would bloom was something the pink haired male looked forward to.</p><p> </p><p>azami was, is, not used to this habit.</p><p> </p><p><i>did he leave</i>, that question lingered in the back of his head while he exclaimed, "muku-san??" in an attempt to call the older out.</p><p> </p><p>it wasn't because of the fact that he's forgetful— azami hardly ever forgets anything even though he doesn't look like it. it's just that, the black haired male never really has the time to get used to having someone else waiting for him back home. and with only a few months to grow accustomed to that, it has been a fine experience for both him and the older.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm back here!" muku's answer was faint to his ears, but enough for him to know where the other would be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>oh yeah.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>azami's not used to it.</p><p> </p><p>setting down his coat on the coat hanger, the younger made his way towards the garden. he knew all too well that muku would be crouched down in front of his favorite bed of flowers, either taking out the new weeds that grew, or simply made the flowers his company to replace azami's absence.</p><p> </p><p>it was none of those.</p><p> </p><p>upon a few steps before having muku right in front of him, azami could hear soft whispers and chuckles coming out from none other than the pink haired male himself.</p><p> </p><p>“what.. are you doing?” his forehead formed an unsure frown. it didn't take long for muku to look over to him, the carefree smile plastered across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“i'm talking to the flowers!”</p><p> </p><p><i>huh</i>. he didn't voice the questioning thought, but judging from expressions alone, one could easily tell azami wasn't taking in and believing any words muku exclaimed to him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>azami tried to read muku's own expression, trying to identify any form of teases or lies beneath it. he failed at doing so, being faced by the ever so bright of a smile and thrilled expression he had on his face.</p><p> </p><p>he <i>is</i> a son of a goddess, so that's.. not entirely out of question?</p><p> </p><p>the pink haired could actually be capable of speaking to the plants, making the fact a secret to one day surprise azami by talking on his own, alas tending to the flowers every day. he did showcase azami a glass filled with stars and moon light just a few days after he showed up, so that won't be too much of a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>azami blinked once, twice, before shaking his head. chances are high, and he didn't want to doubt and disappoint the older over such light matter, if one could convince another that talking to flowers is even close to light at all.</p><p> </p><p>“azami-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>muku's calling snapped azami out of his short train of thoughts, nodding as a means of acknowledgement that he heard muku. the older smiled, his attention going back to the flowers he conversed with just moments earlier. that action made azami rethink.</p><p> </p><p>the urge to join in grew inside of him. but they— <i>muku</i> looked very into the conversation, constantly laughing, as if him and the flowers were close friends once, reunited at long last. and he wouldn't want to make a fool of himself by joining in into this strange occasion going on right before him.</p><p> </p><p>but he did so anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“so,” the black haired male crouched down, eyes set on the flowers who were seemingly smiling up to him. “what are they saying,”</p><p> </p><p>mayhaps his choice of action took muku by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>the older looked over to him, his gaze lingered a little too long for comfort. his hands that grazed the flowers every once in a while came to a halt, “hm?” muku was still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>azami returned the gaze. he couldn't pinpoint the exact thought muku probably had at the moment they held eye contact for a few seconds, but azami ignored it. somehow the doubts from before were none, the younger repeated his words.</p><p> </p><p>“the flowers. what are they saying?” his question was filled with sincere curiosity, that of a child asking why stars are shining or why the moon is always out of reach. the two stayed silent for quite some time.</p><p> </p><p>that silence formed waves of unease in azami's stomach. maybe he was indeed making a fool of himself, believing over silly words. even kids wouldn't believe it right away, probably. but the one who said that was muku, he couldn't help but to buy in his words and indulged himself in it, believing over the slightest chance of it being true.</p><p> </p><p>so even if he was wrong, it's muku. it would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>“they said that you must've been tired from work and that you should rest up,” muku's sudden answer was a little too sudden that azami jumped slightly. he didn't realize the older had his attention back to the flowers.</p><p> </p><p><i>oh. he can actually talk to them</i>. azami nodded at both the confirmation of his thoughts and to muku's words, he averted his gaze from the pink haired male towards the bed of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>there was no denying that he got a little bit taken aback by this sudden fact, the fact that muku could actually talk to flowers, plants. <i>well, he is a son of a goddess</i>, the same thought interrupted his mind, as if making that statement a certain mindset and conclusion over any actions of muku that were out of this world of his.</p><p> </p><p>“i will.” the male muttered, just above a whisper and didn't fail to be heard by the person beside him. the answer was probably a little bit too late, but better late than never. azami turned his gaze back towards muku, simply trying to make himself feel at ease in… conversing with these flowers.</p><p> </p><p>the second he did so, muku had one of his hands cupping over his ear, leaning his body to the flowers, as though the pink haired man was trying to listen to what they were saying closely. azami wanted to copy the action, but he knew even if he did, he wouldn't even be able to hear a single word.</p><p> </p><p>and so he watched muku intently.</p><p> </p><p>the scene before him was somewhat calming, soothing him from his worries and whatnot. to think he could be in the presence of a son of a goddess <i>casually</i> conversing with flowers. it felt nice.</p><p> </p><p>“they also said <i>otsukare</i>,” a smile formed on azami's face when muku turned back to him, saying so with a huge smile of his own. sure, it was odd, but it would be a whole lie if azami was to say this wasn't fun at the very least.</p><p> </p><p>“thank you.” he gave a slight bow, facing the flowers fully.</p><p> </p><p>another moment of silence, though complete silence wouldn't exactly be since muku was happily chatting amongst themselves, with the flowers. azami took in the atmosphere, the smile on his face grew as seconds passed by. it was a priceless view, one he would not be bored of.</p><p> </p><p>well, until a stifled laugh was heard coming from the main attraction of said view.</p><p> </p><p>looking at the older with furrowed brows, azami asked, “what..”</p><p> </p><p>choirs of laughter ringed throughout, coming out of muku's throat. the dark haired male grew even more confused by the second, what triggered muku to be so happy that he laughed with no care at all. azami wanted to ask one more time but muku beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“you silly goose,” the new nickname made him even more so confused and taken aback. “did you think i can actually talk to them, azami?”</p><p> </p><p><i>he dropped the honorifics</i>. truly silly of azami to think of that the first thing rather than to actually ask for confirmation. but that wasn't something he could ignore that easily, something muku always did out of habit due to his old hometown, old world up in the mount olympus. honorifics were nothing there, and this was something azami has yet to grow accustomed too.</p><p> </p><p>but he had to shake the thoughts away, shaking the heat creeping up his cheeks and went to the actual topic of the hour.</p><p> </p><p>“i— i mean, you said you can.” he tripped on his words, inviting yet another laugh from muku.</p><p> </p><p>“don't be silly now, i may be a son of a goddess but i'm no child of flora,” he chuckled by the end of his words. “though i'm not sure if tsumugi could talk to flowers either.” that last bit came out as a mutter, but the smile lingered on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>azami felt dumb. of course that was a lie, he should've known better. it was way out of context, seeing how a child of the goddess of the moon could talk to plants. but he believed so anyway.</p><p> </p><p>the dark haired male promptly stood up, “you should've said that from the start or just not lie,” he patted any dirt on his jeans. azami sighed, “well, i'll be off and rest up i guess.”</p><p> </p><p>he wanted to walk away, but the grip on the hem of his shirt stopped him. a frown formed, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>“are you mad..?” the gentleness of muku's voice made azami's frown turn into a panic state. the pink haired male looked genuinely worried and sad that a lump formed on azami's throat, even though he wasn't mad by the slightest, it felt like a knife pierced through him.</p><p> </p><p>“no, i'm not. 'm not upset or mad so don't worry,” the words were somewhat rushed, probably because azami panicked a little. he surely didn't like the look on muku's face that much, and that look was quickly changed back to how it was. azami sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“then the flowers said you're gonna have to take care of them too!”</p><p> </p><p>“shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>maybe the flowers were affecting him, or the tiresome works he had over his office that he didn't have any strength to argue furthermore. but maybe, making a fool of himself by believing was worthwhile since he got to see one of the widest smiles and the joyous laugh muku had once he appeared before him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dont rly like the way it ends ngl ajdfhkahfak and honestly thinking of making a fic series for this au but who knows, i know i dont</p><p>thank u for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>